


Polaris

by PurpletasticMe07



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Arranged Marriage, Black Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Boss/Employee Relationship, But Janus and Roman divorced in like at the middle of the story, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Female Deceit | Janus Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Deceit | Janus Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpletasticMe07/pseuds/PurpletasticMe07
Summary: Logan Hawkins may seem (well he is) stoic, cold, unemotional and is also too logical kind of person. But deep down inside that façade, a small part of him still dreams of something he would call as preposterous. To reach the stars. He had always admired the stars along with his father since he was a young child. But all of it shattered when his beloved father died in an accident.=•=Roman Shaw is the typical prince of your dreams. He has the looks, the charm and everything. He's perfect. But perfect things are nothing without their imperfections. Inside that shell of perfection lies his insecurities, his bad side and all his flaws that he will never show to anyone.=•=Roman and Logan meets each other in an unpleasant way at a friend's party which was then followed by an event that leads the two to meet again and be stuck in an awkward relationship with one another as they try to understand each other.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic here in AO3, so I hope you all like it.

"What happened next?!"Little Gracy asked excitedly, bouncing on her bed. Mrs. Hawkins chuckled at the little girl as she continued, "When the cursed was lifted by the Princess' kiss, the little frog transformed into a tall handsome prince. Then the prince and the princess got married and they lived happily in a beautiful castle, the end.". Gracy squealed happily as she bounced up and down on her bed before tackling the little boy beside her. She looked at the boy with pure glee, "Isn't it adorable, Logan? Someday, I want to marry a Prince.". Logan Hawkins rolled his eyes, "The story was very foolish.". Gracy pouted at his response, "No it's not.". "The story doesn't make sense and I would not dream kissing a frog. That is just gross."Logan stated as he adjusted his glasses. The young girl glared at him before jumping on him, making them fall off the bed. Mrs. Hawkins' eyes widened in shock and worry when the children fell from the bed but she relaxed a bit when she saw Gracy chase poor Logan.

Gracy chased Logan around the room with a prince doll on her hand. "Get away from me!"Logan shrieked at her as she shoved the doll on Logan's face also making kissing noises. "The prince is gonna marry Logan! Yay!"Gracy shouted before dragging the boy to her dollhouse. Logan huffed as he tried to get away from the girl, "It's 'going to' and also let me go.". Gracy grabbed a plastic tiara from her toy box, still not letting go of his friend. She then carefully placed it on top of the other's head. She took a step back to see how the boy looked and when she saw, she let out a loud squeal. "You look so pretty!"Gracy squealed, pulling Logan for a tight hug. Logan protested but didn't broke the hug, "I am not.". 

Mrs. Hawkins smiled at the two before walking up to them. Mrs. Hawkins said as she lightly patted little Logan's head, "Playtime is over kids. Logan and I are going to head home now Gracy, but we'll still comeback again next Friday.". Gracy frowned a bit but then quickly replaced it with a huge smile. "Okay!". She then hugged Logan again, "I'm going to miss you, Logie."the young boy also hugged back. "Me too."

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Mrs. Hawkins opened the door of their house before getting inside and her son followed. The house they lived was fairly small but she didn't mind it, she was happy being with her beloved son and husband. "Al, Logan and I are home!"Mrs. Hawkins called as she hung her coat on the coat hanger. Logan took of his shoes then placing it beside the door before heading to his room, the tiara was still in his head. Mrs. Hawkins just chuckled at his son.

"Good. I have something to show you and Logan."A lanky man stepped out from the kitchen, a wooden ladle in his hand. "Why are you holding a ladle?"Mrs. Hawkins asked as she looked with utter confusion at his husband. Mr. Hawkins was quiet for a second then looking at the ladle in his hand before laughing boisterously. He stated as entered back in the kitchen, "Heh. I was just cooking some dinner for us because you were out with babysitting little Gracy.". He exited the kitchen not bothering on taking off his apron. "Where's my little starshine?"He asked as he kissed his wife. Mrs. Hawkins answered softly, "He's in his room, probably reading his books again.". She continued with a chuckle, "He and Gracy played for hours. Mainly him being dressed as a princess while Gracy played as a prince, it was adorable and quite hilarious.". "I'm sure he enjoyed it."Mr. Hawkins laughed heartily before he and his wife walked to their child's room.

They pushed open the door and inside they saw Logan. He was seating on his bed that was next to the window, an astronomy book in his lap but his attention was at the night sky. "Sweetie. Are you busy?"Dorothy or Mrs. Hawkins asked as she sat at the end of the bed. Mr. Hawkins or Allen followed suit. Logan answered after closing his book, "Not at all, mother.", then placing the said book on the windowsill. He then looked at both of his parents with utter confusion, "Is there something you want to tell? If you do, please tell me right now.". "Well, I have a surprise to show you and your mother."Allen stated with a smile. Logan's face brightens when he heard his father's statement, "What is it, father?".

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

"Logan, dear, please come out of your room."Dorothy said with a sad voice as she knocked on her son's door. A monotone voice had answered back, "Mother, I'd like to be by myself.". "Dear, please stop moping in your room, it already had happened. We ca-" "I said leave me alone!"Logan shouted angrily, his voice cracked a bit as he did so. Sobbing was then heard. Logan apologized on what he had did, "I-I'm sorry, mother. Please...leave me alone.". Dorothy stood there in silence as she listened to her son sob on the other side of the door before walking away. Giving his son some space. Logan had hid under his blanket as he continued to mourn his father's death. 

His father, Allen Hawkins, had died right on the day of his 12th birthday. Allen was coming home after buying a present for his only son. He was driving his car with a huge smile on his face also glancing at the presents on the passenger seat, little did he know, a delivery truck coming on his way. As soon as he looked at the road again, his eyes met the truck driving towards him in full speed. The driver was clearly drunk. Before he could even turn around, the truck crashed then fell on his car, crushing him inside along with the presents.

Logan stared at the necklace in his palms while tears rolled down his pale cheeks. The necklace had a beautiful pendant. It was a star (✳️). And it had a little word that was carved into it, a word that meant everything for the intellectual male.

POLARIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposedly a Disney AU and it would be all fluffy and stuff but that's just boring. I'm making this whole fix as angsty as possible, but I'll still put fluff and some steamy stuff though.


	2. Polaris: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to a party and made the biggest mistake of his life. Or is it a mistake?

TW: Drinking, Making out, dubious consent

~•~

Logan dropped the stack of paperwork on his desk that he had carried from the 4th floor. And his office was at the 2nd floor. How unfortunate. He sat on his swivel chair, wiping the sweat that rolled down on his face before grabbing some of the paperwork. He opened the first folder after placing it in a perfect position then started typing on his computer keyboard.

"Psst. Logan."Logan ignored the person that called him and still continued on his work. They whisper-yelled at him, "Logan!". Logan stopped typing, turning his head at the person. He asked in a monotone voice, "What is it that you want, Nathan?". His co-worker, Nathan, had a big grin on his face as he stated. "Gracy is throwing a party tonight, she's inviting us to go.". Logan quickly declined as he turned to his computer, "I am not going to the party. I still have plenty of work to do.". Nathan pouted at his answer, "Aw shucks. If I can't convince you then Gracy would.", before turning away from Logan. 

Logan rolled his eyes as he started focusing on what he was doing. He typed quickly on the computer keyboard also glancing at the paper that he had placed beside the computer. As soon as he was finishing, his phone suddenly rang. Logan sighed heavily when he saw the caller ID, he then took the phone and answered the call. "Salutations, Gracy."Logan said while finishing typing with one hand. A loud, a bit high-pitched, voice beamed at him. "Heyya there, Logs! Come to my party tonight, kay?". Logan glared at Nathan who giggled at the ridiculous nickname that Gracy said, eventually he had heard about their conversation. Logan uttered closing the file on his desk before taking another one from the stack of paperworks, "I apologise Gracy, but I'm unable of attending this party of yours.".

"No, Logan, You are going. You've been working for 24/7 and you rarely have some time for yourself."Gracy stated with a serious voice. Logan then corrected, "I only work for eleven hours, Grace. I have plenty of time for myself.". Gracy deadpanned, "You spend those hours staring at your laptop still doing work.". The upbeat young woman threatened him clearly not joking, "If you aren't coming to the party and just work and work and work, I'm gonna drag you outta there. Got it?". Logan sighed again, not wanting to make his friend angry anymore. "Fine fine. I'm going."Logan finally agreed as he ended the call. He placed the phone back on his desk as he start thinking of the Pros and Cons of going to the party.

Pros:

Gracy won't be mad at him. An angry Gracy is very terrifying even though she looks so harmless and delicate. That gal can definitely kick some ass.

He can finally have a little break from work.

It has been quite a while since he last saw his best friend and he quite misses her now. They can maybe hangout for a while.

Cons:

He has to deal with social interactions.

He wouldn't finish his paperworks quickly if he would attend the party.

He HATES parties.

Logan groaned as he thought about the Pros and Cons about going to the party. Both were tied, and he can't exactly choose which one should he do. It was very frustrating. If he would not go; he'd upset Gracy and he would again do work till he's too tired to do so. If he would go; Gracy would be very glad, he would waste some of his time that was meant for work, he can take a short break from work, he would deal with some social interactions- Okay. He's going to the party nonetheless having to interact with people and also wasting time.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Logan stared at the big house that was clearly full of people. Some were out in the front yard drinking liquor and/or dancing along with the loud music from inside the house. It looked like those typical parties back in high school that Logan had once attended. It didn't end well though.

He walked passed the drunken and sober people in the yard towards the front door. He stood there and rang the doorbell, the door was quickly opened by some person Logan didn't know. "Where is Gracy?"Logan asked in monotone as he stared at the person. They blurted out then walking away, "I dunno man.". Logan sighed, rubbing his temples with utter frustration. He stepped in the house and the smell of sweat and alcohol wafted to Logan's nose which made him want to escape from this place. But he can't disappoint his friend.

The living room was almost crowded by different people despite it being a big living room. He walked pass them, flinching when somebody bumps to him once in a while. He eventually arrived at the stairs before climbing up, avoiding some couples sucking each other's face. As he arrived at the second floor, it wasn't as crowded as the living room but it sure does have plenty of people. Most of them looked wealthy and sophisticated. Well, what do you expect? Gracy literally grew up from a rich family and she's probably friends with a lot of rich people.

Gracy piped up with open arms as she walked towards Logan, "You really came!". She quickly hugged him, careful not to spill wine on him. Logan stated, adjusting his glasses. "I know you will be sad if I didn't came here.". Gracy stared at him with disbelief, "You took that seriously? I was just kidding, but still, you need to have some fun for quite a bit.". She then dragged Logan to her peers which made him a bit surprised. She lets go of the man and starts introducing her peers one-by-one. 

Logan finished his second glass of wine. He had been in the party for almost three hours now and he was trying to stay away from alcoholic drinks, sadly, Nathan offered him wine. It couldn't be that bad taking a little sip, right? It was a bad idea. He was feeling tipsy now. "Give me another one!"Logan declared drunkenly. The bartender nodded before pouring a quite a lot amount of wine on the other man's wine glass. 

(Quick note: Gracy has a friggin mini bar on her house. Because she's rich as heck.)

Logan drank the wine quickly also spilling some on his shirt. He placed the glass on the table before looking at his stained shirt, a sad look on his face. He stood up from the stool and began walking his way to the bathroom, passing by some dancing people. He walked through the hallway where the bathroom was located, cringing a bit when he heard some weird noises from the corner.

He was about to open the bathroom door when he was suddenly shoved to the wall and was then pinned by a pair of strong arms. He felt someone's lips pressed unto his which had made him surprised even though in his drunken state. The person bit his bottom lip quite harshly that caused him to let out a gasp, welcoming the stranger's tongue in his mouth. Logan moaned as the person deepens the kiss, he was in total bliss.

Logan had took a glance at the stranger when they were making out. The person was a few inches taller than him and was quite built, they seemed to have chestnut hair but he wasn't exactly sure due to the dimly-lit hallway. 

The person scooped Logan up from the ground and carried him in a bridal-style way to some random room. Logan was then placed on the bed as he watch the stranger took off their shirt in the dark room, the only source light was the moon outside which had slightly illuminated the room. The stranger had continued to kiss the intellectual man, while the other slowly took off their clothing and throwing it elsewhere. 

Maybe going to the party wasn't that bad after all.

To be continued....


	3. Polaris: Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of Polaris: The Party where Logan finds out what happened and regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there are any mistakes, typos and errors. I don't really reread when I publish something.

TW: Hickeys, Mention of a one-night stand

~•~

Logan groaned as he sat up from 'his' bed. Every inch of his body ached like he was been crushed under a car. He opened his eyes, looking at the surroundings tiredly. His eyes widened when he realized the room wasn't familiar to him any bit. He closed his eyes just to make sure it was just a dream but when he opened his eyes again, the room was still the same. The walls were milky white instead of navy blue, all of his paintings and picture frames were missing and the only thing that hung on the wall was an elegant wall clock and a big painting. He wasn't in his room. Heck, he was not in his house.

Logan rubbed his temples in confusion but as soon as he looked down, his face turned beet red. He was completely naked from head to toe and his chest and neck was full of bluish-purple bruises with seemingly teeth marks in it. 'Why am I naked!?'Logan thought as he quickly covered his body with a blanket that was draped on him earlier. He then suddenly felt something or someone move beside him, he turned his head to look and his eyes widened. 

Beside him was a man, probably the same age as him, he had wavy chestnut-colored mop of hair that perfectly and elegantly sat on top of his head, a tanned skin tone, and a slightly mascular body. He looked incredibly handsome. But that wasn't the point, the point is that the man was also naked at that means the two had probably copulated last night. 

Logan looked at the man one last time before standing up from the bed. He grabbed his undergarment that was on the floor put it on then he grabbed his shirt putting it on next. His pants was about half way on his thighs when he heard a grumble. There, the handsome stranger, was sat on the bed with a confused look on his face. After looking around the room, his eyes landed on Logan who finished putting on his pants. The man's eyes widened. Logan quickly took his shoes and tie before sprinting out of the room, ignoring the other man call for him.

He ran down the stairs and ran passed the living room, earning a confused and shocked look from Gracy who was standing at the room. He finally exited the house and ran towards his car. He stopped infront of it and checked his pockets for keys, gladly, they were there. He entered the car and closed it as soon as he was inside, starting it on after he placed his shoes and tie on the passenger seat. It was a mistake going to the party.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Logan went to work in a navy blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt unlike his usual black polo shirt and blue tie just to cover the bite marks on his neck. He placed his messenger bag on his desk before sitting down on his swivel chair. He took a file from the stack of paperwork and began to work. But that was short-lived. Nathan suddenly questions him about his disappearance last night, which made the intellectual man freeze.

"Where'd you go last night?"Nathan asked as he leaned on the wall beside Logan. Logan huffed as he focused on the computer, "I fell asleep on one of the rooms in Gracy's house.". Nathan stared at him suspiciously, "Okay okay. But Grace had told me that she saw you sprint out of her house with disheveled hair, you didn't even bother to put your tie and shoes on, and you seemed anxious or nervous.". Logan straightened his sitting position trying to look dignified as he answered, "I did that because I thought I was going to get late.". Nathan stared at him, not convinced. "Gracy told me that around five minutes she saw a man ran down the stairs and it seems that they were chasing after you."He added with a smirk. Logan rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "That is just ridiculous. Why would he chase after me?". Nathan had wolfish grin on his face as he retorted, "Don't fool me, Hawkins. You had a one-night stand didn't you?".

Logan looked at him in an offended way as he said, "That is none of your business.". "So you did. Was the dude hot?"Nathan asked teasingly. Heat rose up to the intellectual man's cheeks as looked away from his acquaintance. "This is preposterous. We are in working area and you're saying such things, go bother someone else. I don't have any time for this nonsensical behavior of yours.". Nathan pouted, "Aww, you're no fun.",before leaving the intellectual man alone.

Logan huffed angrily as he began working. This was ridiculous. Can this day get any worse?

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

The intellectual man was halfway on finishing the paperwork and it has only been a day since he started. 

"Logan!"

Logan groaned as he turned to look at Nathan. "Next time we have an office upgrade, I will not hesitate to request for a taller cubicle if you're not going to stop that."He stated inexpressively. Nathan said in submission, putting his hands up. "Okay okay, I'll shut up. But, can you lend me your stapler? I really need it though.". The intellectual man just nodded and handed a stapler to Nathan before continuing to his work.

Just as he had placed his fingers on the keyboard, the telephone suddenly rang. He sighed heavily as he answered the call. "Hello, This is Logan Hawkins. What can I help you with?". A female's voice had answered, "Ah Logan! Mr. Shaw needs to have a talk with you.". Logan then asked out of curiosity, "Is this about something bad I did?". The other person chuckled, "Not at all. Just go to Mr. Shaw's office and he'll tell it to you.". "Thank you, Bonnie."Logan before ending the call.

He stood up from his seat and exited the small cubicle, getting a curious look from Nathan. The cheeky co-worker asked, "What's going on, Lo?". The intellectual man answered, "Mr. Shaw wants to have a talk to me.". Nathan nodded in understanding and continued to his work. 

Logan quietly walked in a straight posture to the CEO's office, his hand in his back as he held his head high. He saw the CEO's assistant, Mrs. Bonnibel Tracy, stuffed her belongings in a box. Logan walked up to her with a confused look in his face. "Why are you packing your things, Bonnie? Did you got fired or some sort?"The intellectual man asked as he looked at the woman with utter confusion. Bonnie just smiled at him, "No, not at all, dear. I'm retiring, it has been a decade since I've worked here and I have the feeling to try something new. And also, I may not be able to work here too if I don't retire.". Logan raised an eyebrow, questioning the middle-aged woman. "Why will you not be able to work here?". Bonnibel softly pat his shoulder as she replied, "You will know later. Now, why don't you go inside, Mr. Shaw is waiting for you.".

The intellectual man pushed the door open, and there he saw Mr. Robert Shaw in his chair. "Logan!"The old man's voice filled the whole room as he greeted one of his most favored employees.

Mr. Shaw then offered, "Sit down, my boy, I have a very important news to tell you.". Logan complied what the older man had said and sat down on a chair infront of Mr. Shaw's desk. Logan asked, "What is that you wanted to say to me sir?". Mr. Shaw had wide grin on his face as he answered the intellectual man's question. "I'm promoting you to CEO's assistant.". Logan's face brightened as soon as he heard what his boss had said. But it quickly changed to confusion.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism, feedbacks and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
